Deseos Inocentes
by EvilCharmingStories
Summary: Regia y Henry. Amor madre e hijo.


" _La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar._

Thomas Chalmers "

Un nuevo día se avecina en el pueblo de Storybrooke; Insignificante y común para algunos, especial sólo para uno. En el convento de las Hadas, reside una niña cuyos padres habían muerto antes de que la Maldición los golpeara. En este día se cumplen 10 años de su residencia con las Hadas; fue acogida a la edad de 2 años.

Pocos en el pueblo sabían de la existencia de la niña, no era muy social en la escuela y no salía mucho del convento por miedo a las personas . No eran tiempos agradables, pues aún se sentía la tensión al romper la primera y segunda Maldición.

Como cada día se levantó temprano para ir a la escuela, una de las Hadas siempre la acompañaba allá; Su nombre era Astrid, novia de Gruñón. Ella era una chica agradable, siempre buscaba conversación con ...

Oh cierto, no había dicho mi nombre. Lo siento, como ya he dicho no soy muy social. Mi nombre es Skylar.  
Retomando la historia...

Astrid siempre buscaba conversación con Skylar. De todas las Hadas del convento, Skylar prefería estar con Astrid. No era que le molestara la presencia y/o compañía de las demás, sino que tenía más confianza con Astrid, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

Ya sentada en el autobús de camino a la escuela, Skylar pudo observar a los demás estudiantes. Siempre era lo mismo; divididos en grupos, charlando como si no hubiera mañana, otros apartados mirando la ventana, incluida ella en ese grupo, y por último, los que siempre iban leyendo algo. En el último grupo destaca el hijo de la Alcaldesa, Henry Mills; siempre está leyendo el mismo libro que lo ayudó a descubrir la primera Maldición, sin embargo él era sociable, pero reservado también.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, procedió a bajar ya cuando los demás lo hayan hecho para no tropezar con nadie más. Al parecer alguien mas tenia la misma idea, porque cuando bajó de su asiento chocó con alguien, tropezando ella en el autobús. Sintió un ligero dolor en su mejilla izquierda.

\- ¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡¿Estás bien?! - la voz de su agresor le hizo volver a la realidad. Con miedo procedió a levantarse rápidamente y salir del autobús. - ¡Hey! ¡ Espera!

No se detuvo hasta que salió del autobús. Cuando estaba aproximándose a la entrada sintió que alguien le agarraba del brazo, obligando la así a detenerse. Resignada volteó a ver quien la detuvo.

Henry Mills.

\- Lo lamento de verdad. ¿Te provoque alguna herida? - el rostro de Henry reflejaba preocupación y culpa. Skylar lo miró durante un momento antes de negar con la cabeza. Fue visible el alivio del chico. Sin nada mas que decir, se giró para irse. - No conozco tu nombre. Soy Henry Mills.

Skylar se congeló. El quería hacer conversación. Pensó inmediatamente. Su temor por las personas se encendió como una llama. Debió de reflejarlo en su rostro porque Henry dió un paso atrás con las manos hacia arriba.

\- Hey, no te voy hacer daño. - dijo Henry para tranquilizarla. - No eres muy comunicativa ¿verdad?

Skylar se tranquilizó un poco y respondiendo a la pregunta de Henry, negó con la cabeza. Henry asintió en comprensión.

\- Te comprendo. No era muy social antes cuando vivía con mi madre. - dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros. Skylar lo miró con curiosa, gesto del cual se dió cuenta Henry. - ¿No me dirás tu nombre?

\- So..soy skylar. - dijo Skylar con timidez.

\- Skylar. - Henry repitió su nombre. - Es un lindo nombre.

Skylar asintió en modo de agradecimiento. Antes de que Henry pudiera decir algo más, la campana que anuncia el inicio de las clases empezó a sonar; Skylar aprovechó la oportunidad y se fue corriendo a su salón. 

[...] 

Ya estaba devuelta en el autobús, pero de camino al convento. Esperaba que Astrid estuviera ahí para acompañarla y no otra de las Hadas. Mientras todos se acomodaron en sus asientos, sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado. Volteó sobresaltada para ver quien se sentó junto a ella.

Era él de nuevo.

\- Hola, otra vez. - le saludó Henry sonriendo.

Skylar parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que el chico en realidad estaba ahí. Él era.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada verdad? - le preguntó Henry con el ceño levemente fruncido. Al parecer se había tardado mucho en parpadear. Sin embargo negó con la cabeza en modo de respuesta. - Entiendo . ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí?

Skylar volvió a negar con la cabeza. Henry asintió y volvió su atención a su mochila mientras ella miraba por la ventana.

Ya había transcurrido un tiempo desde que el autobús avanzó en el camino. Por curiosidad, Skylar volteó a ver que hacía Henry; Estaba leyendo su libro, otra vez. A pesar de que no sabia que historia leía, pudo ver que el nombre de "The Evil Queen" se repetía con frecuencia. Intrigada, marcó con su dedo el nombre de la Reina en el libro, sobre saltando a Henry en el proceso.

\- ¿Oh? - le inquirió confuso. Volvió a marcar el nombre de "Evil Queen" en el libro. - ¿The Evil Queen?

Skylar asintió .

\- Es el Alter Ego de mi madre. ¿Quieres saber sobre que estoy leyendo? - Henry intentó adivinar qué quería ella. Skylar negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces?

Una rápida idea le llego a la mente a Skylar; tomó un papel de su mochila y escribió lo que quería. Cuando se lo pasó a Henry, este lo leyó confuso.

" ¿Ella está bien? "

De más está decir que el rostro de Henry reflejó pura sorpresa. De todas las preguntas que alguien del pueblo podría hacerle sobre su madre, esta es la única que no entraba en su lista. Un ligero golpe lo despertó de su shock y se dió cuenta de que no había respondido.

No es como si le preguntarán eso todos los días.

\- Ella... ella si... está bien. - apenas pudo contestarle con claridad. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarle - ¿Porque lo preguntas?

Skylar se encogió de hombros. Tomó el papel que le había entregado a Henry y escribió rápidamente una respuesta, para luego volver a dirigir su atención a la ventana.

Henry tomó la hoja y leyó su mensaje.

" Es bueno tener a alguien que se preocupe. " 

[...] 

Cuando llegaron a la parada, Skylar no pudo encontrar a Astrid por más que buscó; lo cual significaba que tendría que regresar sola al convento.

A veces le gusta caminar sola por la ciudad; detenerse y observar todo a su paso le resultaba fascinante pero le daba cierto temor que pudiera encontrar. Las cosas en el pueblo no están tan tranquilas actualmente, con el caos que llevó la hermana de la Alcaldesa y el nacimiento del bebé de la princesa Snow White y el príncipe Encantador.

A los lejos pudo notar un auto amarillo muy llamativo; la salvadora estaba cerca. Vió como Henry se iba con Emma hacia el auto pequeño.

Que extraño auto. Parece un escarabajo o un insecto de esos pequeños que vuelan. - Pensó Skylar al ver brevemente el auto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Sin mas que hacer, emprendió su camino hacia al convento; tenía tareas que hacer. Si pudiera aventurarse y adivinar porque Astrid no llegó a recogerla, o alguna de las otras Hadas, diría que le están organizando una fiesta sorpresa. Sonríe al hecho de que la sorpresa se perdió hace un tiempo ya .

Faltaban algunas cuadras para llegar al convento, estaba pasando justo ahora por la casa de la Abuelita cuando siente que choca con la espalda de alguien., cayendo su mochila hacia adelante.

" Agh! ¿Porque hoy, de todos los días del año, tengo que estar tan distraída? " - Skylar se reprendió a sí misma mientras se agachaba para tomar su mochila, pero la voz, de una mujer, la sacó de su cabeza.

\- Te pregunté si estás bien. - dijo la mujer frente a ella. Lo primero que Skylar notó al girar la cabeza fueron los lindos, y muy altos, zapatos de tacón que portaba la mujer, subió la mirada para ver que ella lucia un increíble abrigo que cubría su atuendo; era negro y tenia botones grandes; cuando levantó la mirada completamente, se encontró cara a cara con la Alcaldesa.

Regina Mills.

La Reina Malvada.

Frente a ella.

Con el ceño fruncido.

Miró sorprendida y giró la cabeza rápidamente.

\- Ah... - fue lo único que salió de la boca de Skylar cuando se dió cuenta que su mandíbula cayó abajo.

Antes de que pudiera registrar lo que estaba haciendo, ya había recogido todas sus cosas con gran velocidad y salió corriendo; lejos de ella. 

[...] 

Respiración entrecortada.

Dolor en el pecho.

Corazón agitado.

Ese era el estado de Skylar una vez que dejó de correr lejos de Regina. Aún no podía creer que estuvo frente a la Alcaldesa; fue tan... surrealista poder estar así... tan cerca de ella y sentirte a la vez tan... lejos.

Notó de repente que las monjas/Hadas la miraban extraño; no se había dado cuenta que había llegado al convento.

Tímida y con un leve sonrojo en la mejillas, caminó rápido hacia su habitación, donde podía respirar con tranquilidad y quizás dormir. Después de todo, era su día ¿no? 

Decir que se sorprendió cuando Astrid la llevó a un pequeño jardín para "sorprender la" seria una completa mentira. Sin embargo hizo su mejor actuación y parece que funcionó porque la sonrisa de Astrid, y la mayoría de las hadas, no desapareció en el resto de la noche.

Pasado un tiempo ya, era hora del pastel y estaba ansiosa porque aun no sabía que deseo pedir.

\- Bien Skylar. - Astrid atrajo la atención de la chica. - Es la hora de pedir tu deseo de cumpleaños.

Todas se reunieron alrededor de una pequeña mesa que contenía un pastel con 5 velas encendidas. Skylar vio los rostros de las personas que estaban con ella y les sonrió.

\- Recuerda que, un buen deseo es poderoso si sale del corazón. - le recordó Astrid.

Se inclinó hacia el apetitoso pastel con glaseado rosa, cerró los ojos y después de que un pensamiento fugaz le llegará a la cabeza, sopló las velas sonriendo al final con la esperanza de que su deseo se cumpliera.

" Deseo que Regina Mills encuentre la paz ... " 

Una ligera brisa entro en el Loft de los Charming. Sin importancia para los adultos pero algo fría para un joven en particular. 

[...] 

Acercándose a la Alcaldia, Regina frunció el ceño cuando notó que su celular sonó. Maniobrando para no iniciar un accidente, tomó con precaución su celular y fruncio aún más el ceño al ver quien la llamaba. Y tan temprano de la mañana.

\- Sorprendida por su llamada, señorita Swan. - dijo Regina contestando el celular.

\- ¡Regina! Es urgente. - por la voz de Emma, Regina pudo identificar dos cosas: Alivio y preocupación .

\- Supuse que lo era. Considerando la hora... - dijo Regina mientras se estacionaba en su lugar habitual.

\- Es Henry. Algo le pasó. - le respondió Emma.

Así es como puedes arruinar la mañana de Regina; con sólo 5 palabras. 

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió a mi hijo?.

Fue lo primero que dijo Regina en cuanto entró al Loft de los Charming; ni siquiera se había molestado en tocar la puerta; simplemente entró.

Sin embargo, no esperaba encontraste al grupo de héroes reunidos en la sala mirando hacia el sofá. En cuanto oyeron su voz, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella rápidamente. Los sollozos de un bebé, al que no le había prestado atención, cesaron; Sin embargo, el lamento no le pertenecia a ninguno de los integrantes en la habitación.

Regina supuso que el sonido provino de Neal, el bebé en la sala, pero este estaba callado y recostado en el hombro de su padre.

Regina frunció el ceño considerablemente.

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿Dónde está Henry? - exigió Regina luego de unos minutos.

\- Aquí... - señaló Emma insegura, mientras apuntaba hacia el mueble, donde Snow estaba sentada. - ... eso creo.

Regina se detuvo en seco al ver quien estaba en el mueble junto a Snow.

Un bebé.

Un bebé muy familiar.

Exactamente como...

\- ¿Henry? - Regina susurró impactada. Reconociendo la voz de su madre, el bebé Henry abrió los ojos mientras soltaba un bostezo; no parecía tener mas de 1 año, por lo que en el momento en que vio a Regina sonrió mostrando una fila pequeña de dientes de leche y se retorció en los brazos de Snow.

Su rostro estaba hinchado y rosado por el llanto, sus ojos estaban cristalizado y ligeramente rojos.

Sorprendida por el movimiento, Regina corrió hacia él para que no cayera de los brazos de Snow, pero David estaba más cerca de él, por lo que logró atraparlo antes de que pudiera llegar al suelo. Cerca de ella, Regina logró distinguir un jadeo tanto de Emma como de Snow.

Por la presencia extraña de quien lo sostenía, bebé Henry dejó escapar un gemido lamentable, lo que hizo a David preocuparse; ¿le habrá hecho daño?

\- No te conoce. - como si David hubiera formulado una pregunta, Regina se encontró respondiendo le de igual manera. - Dame lo.

Sin ocultar su malestar, David obedeció y le entregó al bebé Henry a Regina, quien al estar en los brazos de su madre, se calmó rápidamente.

\- ¿Cómo sucedió esto? - inquirió Regina sin despegar los ojos de su bebé. Su hijo. Su pequeño principe.

\- No sabemos. - Snow respondió por Emma, quien miraba atenta a su hijo en los brazos de su otra madre.

El se veía tan... cómodo, tan... seguro en brazos de Regina, que le provocaba molestia a Emma, sin contar la ola de posesión que la inundó en el cuerpo entero.

A lo lejos Emma pudo escuchar la pequeña discusión que empleaban David y Regina, pero fue la voz de Regina quien la despertó de si ensueño.

\- Señorita Swan. - dijo Regina apretando los dientes. - Me alegra que esté devuelta con nosotros. Ya que tus ineptos padres no pueden explicarme que pasó, tengo un gramo de esperanza en que usted si sepa.

\- Yo... no sé en realidad. - Emma soltó un suspiro mientras repasaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. - El estaba normal anoche y esta mañana estaba ... así.

\- ¿Así nada mas? - inquirió Regina con sarcasmo.

\- Si. - dijo Emma con firmeza. - ¿No tendrás algo que ver en esto verdad?

\- ¡Oh, esto si es divertido! - dijo Regina con falsa sorpresa. - Culpan a la bruja por la ineptitud de los héroes ¿eh?

\- Es curioso que lo digas, puesto que nosotros sí tenemos de que basar nuestras acusaciones. - dijo David entre cerrando los ojos. - Claro que, no es como que

hayas sido muy discreta.

\- No puedo serlo si nunca lo quise ser. - le respondió Regina levantando la barbilla; desafiando lo. - Hay una gran diferencia ahí, pastor.

David estaba por responderle pero Snow lo detuvo.

\- Pelear no resolverá nada en este momento. - intervino Snow mientras se levantaba del mueble. - Hay que devolver a Henry a su forma correcta. Tal vez... Tal vez Blue pueda ayudarnos.

\- Esa estúpida polilla no va a tocar a Henry. - dijo Regina con fastidio.

\- Esto no se trata de ti Regina. Es sobre Henry. - intervino Emma ante el reclamo de Regina.

\- Lo único que esa polilla les dirá es que no puede hacer nada porque sus estúpidas reglas no se lo permiten y blah, blah, blah. - dijo Regina con desdén. - ¿Ustedes no aprenden de sus errores?

\- Bueno, ¿Qué sugieres entonces? - le preguntó Snow con molestia. - ¿Qué vayamos con Gold? ¿él es más confiable que Blue?

El sarcasmo en la voz de Snow no se perdió.

\- Pues si tengo que elegir entre la polilla y Gold, definitivamente iría con él. - dijo Regina con firmeza. - Pero para la suerte de Henry, Gold no es el único con magia en este pueblo.

\- ¿Porque habríamos de confiar en que devolverás a Henry a la normalidad ? - está vez intervino David. - Dijiste que no aprendemos de nuestros errores, ¿Porque deberíamos confiar en ti?

\- Porque soy su madre. - respondió con tranquilidad Regina.

\- Emma es su madre. - le corrigió Snow.

\- ¿Entonces porque Henry prefiere estar conmigo y no con "su madre"? ¿Porque "su madre" no está haciendo algo para ayudarlo? En lugar de quedarse como una estatua. - les pregunto Regina con ironía. - Estar 2 años, y uno maldito, con Henry no compensa toda su niñez. Creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso.

Ninguno de los presentes en la sala pudo contradecir las palabras de Regina; eran ciertas. A pesar de las circunstancias en las que Emma tuvo a Henry, estar con él ahora no compensa el hecho de que lo abandonó hace años.

Sin mas que decir, Regina se dió la vuelta con Henry protegido en sus brazos; no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, tampoco podía ayudar a su hijo permaneciendo con ellos.

\- ¿ A dónde lo llevas? - le preguntó Emma con pánico.

\- A casa. - le respondió Regina sin detener el paso. Pronto se escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, a la vez que Neal se despertaba.

[...] 

Cómo no tenía asiento de seguridad en su Mercedes, Regina tuvo que teletransportarse a la Mansión usando su magia. Una vez en su Mansión se propuso a cuidar de Henry para luego buscar un antídoto para devolver a la normalidad a Henry, aunque no sepa que originó esta situación en primer lugar.

Se dirigió a su habitación para poder chequear a Henry, en el camino su Pequeño Principe comenzó a balbucear palabras cuando reconoció las paredes de su casa.

\- Haz notado que ya estamos en casa ¿No es así ? - le preguntó Regina al bebé Henry cariñosa mente. La única respuesta que recibió de él fue sílabas al azar.

Al ingresar a su habitación depositó a Henry en su cama, cuidando de no dejarlo en una mala posición. Justo cuando se disponía a quitarle la ropa para un baño, recordó que ya no tenía ni productos, ni ropa de bebé en la Mansión. Por suerte, había guardado algunas prendas que Henry había usado hace años que podrían servirle; giró su muñeca e inmediatamente aparecieron varios atuendos en la cama.

\- Un problema menos. - dijo Regina cuando terminó de quitarle la ropa con la que había despertado Henry. - ¿Estás listo para un baño?

Henry miró a su madre esta vez, la vio sonriendo le, pero el solo se quedó mirándola hasta que lo volvió a cargar.

Todo se sentía como antes; Todo era tan familiar... Tan agradable. La calma y la paz de estar con su hijo otra vez, en la seguridad de su casa; en sus brazos le daba la mejor de las alegrías.

A pesar de esta nueva oportunidad que se le ha presentado, en el fondo no deja de preguntarse cómo había pasado esto. Ninguna de las posibles explicaciones que llegaban a su cabeza parecía ir de acorde, porque hay que ser realistas: ¿Quién en el pueblo le lanzaría un hechizo al nieto de Snow White sin estar ella involucrada? Porque si era un ataque en contra de ella, no estaba saliendo como se suponía; al menos eso pensaba. Sin embargo, debería rápidamente averiguar quién lo hizo para, literalmente, darle las gracias por devolverle a su hijo. 

\- No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. - dijo Snow unos minutos después de que Regina se fue. -

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - cuestionó Emma miserable. - Yo no puedo hacer nada por el, como siempre.

\- Hey Emma, no te deprimas. - David se acercó a su hija para consolarla. - Lamentarnos no hará nada para ayudar a Henry.

\- ¿Qué lo hará entonces? - Emma miró expectante a David. - Regina se lo llevó. Al menos ella sabrá que hacer con él.

\- Algo se nos ocurrirá. - dijo Snow acercándose a Emma. - Somos una familia; fuerte y unida. Nada será demasiado grande si lo enfrentamos juntos.

Emma asintió ante las palabras de Snow. Henry estará bien, sus padres y ella se encargará de eso.

\- Una cosa más Emma. - la voz de David la sacó de sus pensamientos. - No olvides que le diste a Henry el regalo más grande que alguien podría darle.

\- ¿Cuál es ese? - le preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño.

\- La vida. Y eso es algo que Regina no podrá cambiar nunca. - le respondió David sonriendo. Emma lo miró esperanzada está vez.

Con su habitación hecha un caos, Regina compartió su atención hacia los libros que estaban frente a ella y al bebé Henry que dormía rodeado de almohadas en su cama.

Hasta ahora no había encontrado nada que explique la situación de Henry; probó algunos antídotos pero ninguno hicieron efecto, al menos no el esperado. El gruñido que hizo su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada decente desde que salió de su casa en la mañana.

Invocando su magia, apareció frente a ella un sandwich con jugo de manzana; no era mucho, pero haría el trabajo por unas horas. Comerlo no le llevó demasiado tiempo, no era consciente del hambre que tenía hasta ahora...

Justo en ese momento se dió cuenta de algo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? No hay forma de que los antídotos que antes había hecho funcionen en Henry si los hizo para contrarrestar magia negra; Henry fue hechizado con magia blanca.

Este hecho le facilitaba el trabajo, debido a que sólo tendría que rastrear al portador de la magia y así encontrar al culpable. Rápidamente empezó a realizar una poción de rastreo para no perder tiempo...

[...]

\- Lo siento Snow, pero sin Henry aquí no puedo hacer mucho. Las reglas de la magia... - Blue se vió interrumpida por un gruñido de Emma.

\- Ahórrate lo. - dijo Emma enojada. Con rapidez salió de la oficina de Blue en el convento. Regina tenía razón, Blue no era de ayuda.

Sin darse cuenta, Emma tropezó con una chica en el camino. Dicha chica era Skylar, quien rápidamente se levantó del piso murmurando algo.

\- Lo lamento chica. - dijo Emma mientras ayudaba a la Skylar.

\- No... no hay... problema. - dijo Skylar tímida...

[...]

En el transcurso de su salida, y del nuevo descubrimiento de Regina, los Charming estaban en la casa de Regina para poder ayudar a sobrepasar la situación.

Con la poción ya hecha, Regina lo vertió en el cuerpo del bebé Henry, quien dormía tranquilamente. Unos minutos después de esperar ansiosos que la poción haga efecto, nada había sucedido. Gemidos frustrados llenaron la sala de la mansión...

Volviendo a los libros, Regina volvió a buscar otra forma de ayudar a Henry, los Charming habían imitado la acción de Regina. Una ráfaga había hecho estremecer a los habitantes de salsa, haciéndolos girar rápidamente para así lograr ver a un Henry, ya de aspecto normal, frotarse los ojos con pereza.

Había funcionado.

Sin poder controlar a su propio cuerpo, Regina se encontró abrazando a su hijo nuevamente, quien para sorpresa de Regina, le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Hola mamá... - la ronca voz de Henry invadió la mente de Regina, haciéndola sonreír .

\- Hola mi pequeño principe...

No importaba la forma en que su hijo estuviera, él siempre le daría la paz y la felicidad que tanto anhelaba…

 _¡Hola! Este es mi especial de año nuevo #EvilCharming. Espero lo disfruten. Se que no contiene el #EvilCharming que esperarían ( y yo también me sorprendo al no verlo. Y eso que fui yo quien lo escribio verdad? 😅😂😅😂) pero igual espero y lo disfruten. Dejen comentarios . #NewYearEC_  
 _¡Feliz año nuevo!_


End file.
